My Yugioh Story
by SupernaturalSamDeanCasLover
Summary: I do not own any recognizable characters. Bella Wheeler  my OC is the paternal half-sister of Joey. This is her adventure with the gang, and her adventure of falling in love with Kaiba. Rated K  mild coarse language. I suck at summaries, by the way.


**Yugioh**

**Chapter 1:Bella Returns**

** Joey's POV**

I had just gotten to school, when I met up with my best friends, Tea, Yugi and Tristen. Never would I have imagined that a certain ''old friend'', a very dear ''friend'', would return right before my very eyes...

''So, Joey,'' said Yugi, as I joined the group. ''Are you up for another round of Duel Monsters at lunch?'' I smiled a big smile. ''You bet, Yuge!'' I exclaimed. The three of them started to laugh as I did a ''I'm so ready'' pose. Suddenly, we heard someone calling my name. Tristen turned, and said to me, ''Hey, Joey? There's a girl waving at you.'' ''Huh? What girl?'' I asked, turning around. Tristen was right, (for once). There was a girl waving at me. I could only see a little bit of her features from the distance...Looks like she was tall, and tanned...no, pale. She wore the same uniform as me, Yugi and Tristen, (the boys school uniform, blue pants, with a white shirt and blue jacket like shirt over-top). ''JOEY! HEY, JOEY!'' she yelled. When I waved back (just to be ''polite''), she started to run towards us. As she came closer, I started to make out more of her features. She was very pale, and was...well..about my height. Her hair was down to her waist, or just a little bit, and it was a dark color of brown...no...It was black...Very black. It was also nicely straightened, and it blew gently and prettily in the wind. It was starting to look like she had green...hazel...no...bl...no, not blue...Red...She has these crimson colored red eyes. She wore glasses, and a couple of necklaces dangeled from her neck. I had to admit, she was quite a sight.

Tristen nudged me, before she was close enough to hear his whisper. ''Hey, looks like you got a hot girl on your case, man,'' he teased. I didn't reply back to him. Somehow, I felt like this girl wasn't going to be my girlfriend...I felt like I knew her...but...I couldn't remember. She was finally standing infront of me. She actually ready my eye-height. She smiled, widely. ''It's great to see you again, Joey!'' _''See me again? What does she mean?'' _I stared at her, trying to put her face in my mind...But nothing was coming up. She saw my failed attempt at trying to remember her, and frowned. ''You don't remember me?'' she asked. I didn't know what to say. I felt myself turn red with embarrasement. ''Uh...'' I started to say, but she cut me off. ''I guess I can't blame you. It _**has**_ been almost nine years.'' Then, it hit me. Her last words, _**nine years**_, struck me like a hard-ass rock. I softly gasped and stuttered, ''B-B-...Bella?'' She gave me a glowing, wide smile.

**Bella's POV**

''B-B...Bella?'' I gave him a wide, glowing smile. He did it. ''So, you do remember me, huh?'' I giggled. It was his turn to smile. ''Bella! It's-It's you! It's really you!'' I was then trapped in a big bear hug and was spun around in circles. We both laughed, as I return it. ''I can't believe it!'' he exclaimed. ''It's really..._you_! I can't believe you came back!'' ''Of course I came back! Domino City _is_ my home!'' We both laughed again, as we were entangled in another hug.

Suddenly, one of the boys standing behind us, cleared his throat. ''Hey...Joey?'' We turned to him. He was a short guy, with spikey red, black and yellow hair, and violet eyes. He was cute, no doubt. ''Uh...You mind introducing us to your friend?'' ''And tell us if she's single!'' the other boy, a tall one, about Joey's height, with spiked up brown hair, and brown eyes, exclaimed. I blushed, slightly. But Joey seemed to be annoyed, considering he growled at him. ''Yes, she is single, but you're not gonna lay your filthy paws on her, Tristen!'' _''So his name is Tristen, huh?'' _I thought to myself. ''Her name is Bella Cristiano, and you better not flirt with her, because if you do, I'll-'' I quickly stepped infront of Joey, putting my hands infront of his, to stop him from going all ''psycho''. ''Whoa there, big brother. Easy does it.'' Tristen, the short boy, and the girl, gasped and exclaimed, in confusion and shock, ''_Big brother?_'' I turned to them, but kept myself infront of Joey. ''Yeah,'' I said, ''Joey, here, is my older brother, well...by a few months.'' They were still confused...shocked was probably in there too. I then turned to Joey and said, ''Oh, by the way, Joey, I go by Wheeler, now. I dropped the Cristiano name a little over a year ago.'' Joey looked down at me, and I saw the confusion on his face. He was about to ask why, when a limousine suddenly honked, loudly, and scared the crap out of him. The five of us turned, and saw it park a few feet awat from us. I wondered who in this town would own a limousine, that would drive them to school.

Joey suddenly got angry again, just at the sight of it. I wondered why. ''Why that little rich snob!'' he cursed. ''How dare he try to make a dramatic entrance with that stupid limo!'' I was paying no attention to Joey, because I was too busy staring at the limo, wondering who could be inside. The side door on our side suddenly opened, and a tall, slender (but muscular) boy wearing the same outfit as Joey, his two guy friends, and I were wearing. He has nice brown hair, and from what I could tell, icy blue colored eyes. I was dazzeled at his beauty. He was so...handsome. It almost seemed like he was glowing when he stepped out of that limo.

My dreaming thoughts were disturbed when Joey yelled, ''Hey, Kaiba!'' The boy turned, but only slightly. He had the look of annoyance written all over his face. ''What do you want, Wheeler?'' he said, rudely. That kinda ticked me off, but like I said, I was too amazed at his appearance. ''What's the big idea trying to make a big entranced and honking that stupid limo horn of your's!'' The boy smirked. ''Did it scare you, Wheeler? Well the, I guess he did his job right.'' My dreaming thoughts were beginning to fade, but very slowly. This guy was actually getting me a bit ticked off. Joey growled. ''I wasn't scared! I'm just mad because you're trying to show off and make yourself look better than everyone else!'' ''I don't need to _**try**_, Wheeler. I _**am**_ better than everyone else.'' Again, Joey growled. ''Say what!'' he barked, clentching his fists. But Tristen and the short boy stopped him before he could make a move. ''Hey, forget about him, man.'' said Tristen, encouragingly. ''Yeah, Joey. He's just trying to get you hyped up.'' the shirt one added. ''Well, it's working!'' Joey muttered, gritting his teeth. I heard a grunt come from the other boy. The girl friend of Joey added to her friends' comments, ''Come on, Joey. Just ignore him. Besides, you got more important things to deal with, like your sister.''

At that moment, the boy shot a look at me, and I caught it. I felt a chill go up and down my spine, as his icy eyes stared me down. I couldn't read his expression, but I could tell it wasn't good on my part. Joey noticed he was staring and yelled, ''HEY! DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS THERE, RICH BOY! KEEP YOUR COLD-BLOODED EYES OFF MY SISTER!'' The boy grunted, and took his eyes off of me. ''Please. Like I would waste my time with someone that is actually related to _**you**_.'' His remark made Joey even angrier. ''WHAT DID YOU SAY! HEY, COME BACK HERE, YOU LOUZY, NO-GOOD-'' ''Cool it, Joey! Don't let him get under your skin!'' ''Yeah, Joey. Tristen's right.'' ''Just ignore him, Joey.'' While his friends were trying to clam him down, I was still staring at that guy, and I knew he was looking at me from the corner of his eye...What was going on with me? I felt like something had just shot through me...or something...It felt really weird at that moment.

**Kaiba's Short POV**

_''That girl...Who is she?...'' _ I kept asking myself that, on the way to class. I would never forget those crimson colored, _**gorgeous**_ red eyes.


End file.
